A New Life
by mui.thomas
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I love Holby City and wanted to have a go writing this. It's just a start, so any reviews and critique are much appreciated! I've wanted to make Jac a bit softer here, at least with her daughter and Jonny! We'll see about the others!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No parent ever wants to see their child fighting for life in an incubator in the confines of the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, but that was the reality Jac and Jonny were faced with as they watched their tiny baby fight for survival. Hooked up to machines and tubes, tiny Emma Louise Naylor-Maconie was clinging onto dear life with the prowess that her mother possessed as a consultant cardiothoracic surgeon on Darwin Ward of Holby City hospital. With a few pictures hanging lifelessly on the walls of the NICU, the stench of antiseptic filling nostrils, this place was one where you'd spend as little time as possible.

Jonny approached Emma's incubator and pulled up a chair as close as possible so that he could tell her about what was happening. "Hello my wee darling! Daddy's just come by to hang with my wee star and look, Auntie Mo and Grandpa Elliott have given you some more toys to keep you company!" He whispered as he placed two newly sterilized soft toys in an already overflowing incubator.  
"Mummy's still scared to come in, baby. She's so scared of repeating her own mummy's actions. But I know that with the time you've already spent with us, she doesn't have to be.

Watching from outside NICU, Jac peered through the glass panels and took a deep breath as her clammy fingers touched the cold metal rails as she pushed the heavy door and made her way over to where Jonny and Emma were. Stopping short, she gazed at the two of them, Jonny whispering to his daughter and smiled sadly to herself. She waited for a long time to become a mother and now that she had the chance, she realised she felt different. She feared she was repeating her mother's actions. She didn't feel an immediate bond with her daughter after a traumatic labour and delivery. But with the support of Jonny, Mo and Elliott, she knew she had their support every step of the way. She wanted to be the best mother she could be to Emma and in order to let that happen, Jac had to let her past go and embrace the fact that she had a supportive network as well as a little girl who was getting stronger by the day.

"Jonny, you've beaten me to it", spoke the fiery red head. Jonny turned his mop of curls around and saw the mother of his child pull up a seat next to him and place her hand through the hole of the incubator, while her other hand rested on Jonny's lap.

"Hello baby, mummy's here now, she's just performed a heart valve replacement but she's here now" cooed Jac while Jonny simply smiled at her taut facial features relaxing as she smiled with pleasure as Emma squeezed Jac's finger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, looks like the infection has subsided, I think we should look at weaning little Emma off the machines and getting her back onto Paediatrics ready to go home soon." said Scott Overton, the consultant in charge of Emma's care. Jac and Jonny couldn't help but beam with pleasure as this meant they were finally able to resemble a normal routine.

They certainly weren't living together at that moment, but they made things work and that's what mattered. In fact, it was while Emma was at her worst when Jac summoned the courage to ask Jonny to move into her flat. Jonny was almost done moving his "rubbish" over when they got the good news about Emma.

Jac's flat was surprisingly tasteful considering what people normally saw when they pictured Jac Naylor. She had a ground floor apartment with a large patio, perfect for the three to spend quality time together while Emma had her nursery while her parents shared a room...with separate king-sized beds and Emma's cot in between. Unknown to Jonny, while Jac was expecting, she decorated Emma's nursery in neutral tones and bought everything that her daughter could possibly need. Including her very own iPad.

Jonny returned immediately to Emma's cot and whispered the good news that she'd soon be out of "that plastic cage" as Jac referred to the incubator in such an eloquent fashion that only Jac Naylor could pull off. Meanwhile, Jac found this to be a good chance to relay the news to the rest of Darwin who were eagerly waiting for news on Emma. She took her phone out of her pocket and opened up the camera app and snapped a selfie of all three of them with the caption "Emma's nearly ready to wreck havoc on Darwin!" She sent this to Mo to show everyone else.

Back on Darwin, Mo felt a vibration from her phone and seeing that it was from "Termi-Naylor", she opened up the file and a wide smile appeared on her face as she race into the consultants office to find Elliott sitting amongst his usual pile of organised chaos, with doughnut in hand. "ah, Professor Hope! Thought you might like to know that Emma is coming out of NICU!" Mid-mouthful, Elliott quickly swallowed his mouthful of doughnut and exclaimed "How wonderful! I knew my granddaughter would make it. I think we should head over to see Emma soon!"

Meanwhile, as Emma was being slowly weaned off the machines, a silently grateful Jac couldn't help but watch on as she thought of what her little girl would finally be able to do. Over the span of her short but eventful 3 months, Emma had been in and out of the "plastic cage" more times than Jac would care to remember. But as Mr Overton had pointed out so many times in the past, Jac and Jonny certainly had a fighter on their hands but everyone knew that with Jac Naylor as her mother, there was absolutely no doubt

"Nurse Maconie, Miss Naylor, Your little one is ready to be taken to Paeds!", chortled Mr Overton as Jonny gazed in awe at Emma squirming as the NICU nurses struggle to pick her up from her plastic cage to be transferred to a simple white portable cot.

"That's my wee girl! Give em grief!" Laughed Jonny while Jac looked on.

As Jac and Jonny watched the porters prepare to move the bed out of the unit, Jonny came forward and asked if he and Jac could do the honours and push Emma up to the Paeds ward. One of the porters, who knew the little family well, smiled and nodded as he stepped aside, allowing Jac and Jonny to take either side with Mr Overton just in front.

As they stepped out of the dreary NICU, Jac looked back, hoping that she, Jonny and Em wouldn't have to face those copious wire and machines again...

**what will happen? Will the Naylor-Maconie clan be able to stay out of NICU and wreck havoc on Darwin? Comment and review! X**


End file.
